As accessible deposits of minerals near the earth's surface become ever scarcer, the need to undertake mining of deep subsurface mineral deposits will become more important. Where, at present, development of subsurface mineral deposits has generally required expensive tunneling or stripping operations to bring man and his tools into physical proximity to such deposits, in the future that mining approach may not be practical, particularly for deep deposits. Therefore other techniques, such as solution mining, may need to be employed. The costs involved in solution mining operations and the problems encountered therein may have heretofore made such solution mining techniques infeasible, but with the continued depletion of present easily accessible mineral deposits, such may be the only practical approach in the future to supply needed minerals. It is because of a belief that there will exist a pressing future need for efficient and economical solution mining techniques that the present invention in an improved method for solution mining was developed.